


A Christmas Surprise

by TheonewithwheelsASH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Arguments, F/M, Parent!lock, christmas at the holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH
Summary: During a small Christmas argument between the Holmes brothers, Molly accidentally reveals a secret she has been keeping from Sherlock.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Merry Christmas to anybody who is reading this I hope you enjoy this short little one-shot. I have been trying to write this since August and have finally managed to finish it in time for the big day. Enjoy!

It was Christmas day at the Holmes’ house. The tree was up, and decoration made everything feel cosy, and the smell of Mrs Holmes cooking could be smelt throughout the whole of the house. It was the busiest Sherlock parents’ house had been since the Christmas before Rosie had been born.  

Sherlock and Molly made the trip down with their 16-month-old son William, and John decided to join them with Rosie, who was almost three. She loved all the pretty lights and decorations on the tree. John kept a close eye on her anytime she went near the tree, making sure she didn’t pull anything off.

Everybody in the Holmes household was enjoying themselves, with the slight exception of Sherlock and Mycroft, who had now set a new record family record for how late in the day the Christmas argument would be.  Normally they started arguing as soon as they woke up, but today they were trying to be on their best behaviour.

“At least I’ve given Mummy a grandchild,” Sherlock said to Mycroft as he watched his son, who was sat on Mr Holmes’ lap reading one of the books that had been brought for him for Christmas.  It brought a small smile to his face seeing them together and how happy both his father and son were.

“Yes, well done,” Mycroft said sarcastically. “So you forgot to use protection which leads to an unplanned pregnancy.  Do you want a medal?”

“That would be nice.” Sherlock smiled at him.

Mycroft reached into a small bowel onto the table in front of him and grabbed a chocolate coin and threw it at his brother. “I’m afraid this most likely will be the closest you’ll get to a medal, brother mine.”

“Now, now, boys, can’t we have one Christmas where you two don’t bicker?” Mrs Holmes said to her son.

“It wouldn’t be Christmas without it, Mummy. Would be a shame to break tradition.” Sherlock smiled smugly at her, like the mummy’s boy that he was.

Suddenly William let out a huge laugh, causing Mycroft to slightly jump.  He tried to put a smile on his face. “Try not to make any more children. I think one is quite a handful already.”

“Too late,” Molly said absentmindedly, interrupting the conversation.

It was almost like a bomb had dropped in the room. Everybody started at Molly, including Sherlock who had gone into the full-on buffering mode. Had they all heard her correctly?

Molly eyes went wide. “Oh, I meant it’s late. Better to get some sleep,” she said, to bring on a fake yawn.

“Molly, it’s 3:30 in the afternoon,” John pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s gone midnight in Australia, so I better head to bed. Night everyone,” Molly said, faking another yawn as she left the room.  

Every head in the room now turned to Sherlock who was still in buffering mode. After a few more seconds, he snapped out of it. He got out of his chair and walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, “Molly, did I get you pregnant again?”

“Sherlock!” His mother yelled at him, horrified. “Go upstairs and talk to her!”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock followed his mother’s advice and walked up the stairs to his old childhood room. He stood outside the door for a few moments, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have. Sherlock put his hand on the door handle and gently pushed it open.

As he entered the room, which hadn’t changed much since his childhood days, Molly was sat on the edge of the bed. She didn’t look at him as he entered the room, or when he sat down next to her on the bed.

He took her hands and held them, tracing her fingers with his own as he spoke: “Are you pregnant again?”

“Yes,” Molly said, barely louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry”

“Why are you sorry? First of all, I did play a part in it. You’re not solely to blame…but, Molly, this is fantastic.”

Molly looked up at him and smiled. “You're happy with this? Another child? Because I know William wasn’t planned. We are happy, but another child is an even bigger responsibility -”

 “William was most certainly unplanned,” he said, interrupting her. “Getting pregnant only a few months after…the phone call…was not what we wanted, but it was a good thing, because we got our son, then got married.” As he said that, she felt him touch the ring on her finger. “Now there’s another person on the way to love.”

“You’re happy with this? Not just because you can hold it over Mycroft’s head?” Molly asked, laughing as he pulled them both down, so they were lying on the bed.

“Extremely. It’s like Christmas.” Sherlock beamed at her.

“Sherlock, it is Christmas,” she laughed.

“Oh, so it is. Merry Christmas, Mrs Holmes.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr Holmes,” Molly said, before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this would you mind leaving feedback (it is Christmas after all) Comment feed the writers souls and will hopefully encourage me to write more in the new year. I hope you all have a very good Christmas where ever you are in the world.


End file.
